


Walking Dead: The Outbreak

by NitsuaNagrom96



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitsuaNagrom96/pseuds/NitsuaNagrom96
Summary: With the world going down hill a group of Surivors lead by Rick Grimes must do anything to protect his family and friends from Walkers and People Trying to kill them.





	1. Characters

Summery

With the world going down a group of Surivor lead by Rick Grimes must do anything to protect his family and friends from Walker and People Trying to kill them.

Rick Grimes

DOB: 1974 (36)

Job: USMC - Recon

Rank: Captain

Family:Andrea (Wife), Beth Grimes (Age: 16)1995, Carl (Son, Age 14)1997, Judith (Granddaughter, Age Month Old)2010,

Shane Walsh

DOB: 1976 (34)

Job: Deputy Sheriff, Honorable Discharge Marine

Family: Claire Walsh (Daughter 13)

Andrea Grimes

DOB: 1974 (36)

Job: Lawyer

Family: Rick (Husband), Amy (sister), Carl (son), Judith (granddaughter), Beth (daughter)

Carl Grimes

DOB: 1997

Job: Middle School Student

Family: Enid (Girlfriend; Mother of Judith), Judith (Daugter). Rick (Father), Andrea (Mother), Amy (Aunt), Beth (Older Sister)

Enid

DOB: 1997

Job: Middle School Student

Family: Carl (Boyfriend; Father of Judith), Judith (Daughter)


	2. Characters Updated Sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters Updated Sheet

Summery

With the world going down a group of Surivor lead by Rick Grimes must do anything to protect his family and friends from Walker and People Trying to kill them.

* * *

 

**Rick Grimes**

DOB: 1970 (40)

Job: USMC

Rank: Colonel

Family:Andrea (Wife), Amy (Sister in Law), Beth Grimes (Age: 21)1989, Carl (Son, Age 19)1991, Judith (Granddaughter, Age 3)2007, Jeffrey Grimes (Younger Brother), Carly Everett (Younger Sister),Clementine Everett (Niece) Lee Everett (Brother in Law) Maddison Clark ( Sister in Law), Nick Clark-Grimes (Nephew), Alicia Clark-Grimes (Niece)

* * *

 

**Shane Walsh**

DOB: 1974 (36)

Job: Deputy Sheriff, Marine; Honorable Discharge (1992-1997; 5 years)

Rank: Staff Sergeant (Formly)

Family: Claire Walsh (Daughter 13 1997)

* * *

 

**Andrea Grimes (nee Harrison)**

DOB: 1970 (40)

Job: Lawyer

Family: Rick (Husband), Amy (sister), Carl (son), Judith (granddaughter), Beth (daughter)

* * *

 

**Amy Harrison**

DOB: 1982 (28)

Job: Bartener/Waitress

Family: Andrea (Older Sister), Beth (Niece), Carl (Nephew) Judith (Great Niece)

* * *

 

**Beth Grimes**

DOB: 1989 (21)

Job: Colloege Student

Family: Rick (Father), Andrea (Mother), Carl (Younger Brother), Judith (Niece),Amy (Aunt), Jeffrey (Uncle), Carly (Aunt), Clementine (Cousin), Nick (Cousin), Alicia (Cousin)

* * *

 

**Carl Grimes**

DOB: 1991 (19)

Job: USMC

Rank: Corporal

Family: Enid Peletier (Girlfriend; Mother of Judith), Judith (Daugter). Rick (Father), Andrea (Mother), Amy (Aunt), Beth (Older Sister), Jeffrey (Uncle), Carly (Aunt), Clementine (Cousin), Nick (Cousin), Alicia (Cousin)

* * *

 

**Enid Peletier**

DOB: 1991 (19)

Job: Medical Assistant

Family: Carl (Boyfriend; Father of Judith), Judith (Daughter), Carol Peletier (Mother), Sophia Peletier (Younger Sister) __

* * *

 

**Jeffrey Grimes**

DOB: 1972 (38)

Job: Constriction Worker

Family: Madison Clark (Wife), Nick (Son), Alicia (Daughter),Rick (Older Brother), Carly ( Twin Sister), Carl (Nephew), Beth (Niece), Judith(Great Niece), Clementine (Niece), Andrea (Sister in Law), Lee (Brother in Law) Steve Clark (Brother in Law)

* * *

 

**Madison Clark-Grimes**

DOB: 1970 (40)

Job: United States Army (Reserved), Guidance Counselor in Paul R. Williams High School

Rank: Lieutenant Colonel

Family: Jeffrey (Husband), Nick (Son), Alicia (Daughter), Steve Clark (Younger Brother)

* * *

 

**Alicia Clark-Grimes**

DOB: 1994 (16)

Job: High School Student

Family: Madison (Mother), Jeffrey (Father), Nick (Older Brother), Steve (Uncle), Rick (Uncle), Carly (Aunt), Beth (Cousin), Carl (Cousin), Judith (Cousin), Clementine (Cousin)

* * *

 

**Nick Clark-Grimes**

DOB: 1991 (19)

Job: College Drop Out

Family: Madison (Mother), Jeffrey (Father), Alicia (Younger Sister), Rick (Uncle), Carly (Aunt), Beth (Cousin), Carl (Cousin), Judith (Cousin), Clementine (Cousin)

* * *

 

**Carly Everett (nee Grimes)**

DOB: 1972 (38)

JOB: WABE Atlanta News Reporter

Family: Lee Everett (Husband), Clementine (Daughter), Rick (Older Brother), Jeffrey (Twin Brother), Beth (Niece), Carl (Nephew), Alicia (Niece), Nick (Nephew), Judith (Great Niece)

* * *

 

**Lee Everett**

DOB: 1973 (37)

Job: University of Georgia History Professor

Family: Carly (Wife), Clementine (Daughter), B. Everett (Younger Brother),

* * *

 

**Clementine Everett**

DOB: 1998 (12)

Job: Middle School Student

Family: Carly (Mother), Lee (Father), Rick (Uncle), Jeffrey (Uncle), B. (Uncle), Beth (Cousin), Carl (Cousin), Judith (Cousin), Alicaia (Cousin), Nick (Cousin)


End file.
